


The Whole Kiss

by KatReader



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, hopefully funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatReader/pseuds/KatReader
Summary: The editors of She-ra probably made the right call when they cut to the heroes on the surface instead of staying with Catra and Adora in the heart.Spoliers: They made out, and Adora may have turned into She-ra during it.Alternative title: Glimmer is tired of Catadora's shit.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/She-Ra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 127





	The Whole Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was 100% inspired by a comic by Dan, check it out here https://dynasty-scans.com/images/15753 . It made me cackle at 2am and I just had to try and do it justice.

Glimmer knew Catra and Adora were dating. This was not news to anybody who had seen them together after Horde Prime. Heck, even before that mess, the two were beaming heart eyes at each other for years. For those who weren’t around for either of those times...well, it’s still very apparent the two have eyes only for each other. At any given moment, they were touching. Holding hands as they walked down the halls, (Catra sometimes decided the whole walking thing was too much and simply hopped into Adora’s arms instead, neither of them missing a beat), sitting really really close to each other...if one wasn’t already in the other’s nap, (Adora likes to be held sometimes too, okay?), nuzzling into the other’s shoulder or neck. In summary, Catadora, (coined by Perfuma as she exclaimed every good couple should have their own portmanteau), is not shy on the PDA. 

From how the story went, they deserved getting away with being the cutest couple around, (some people still didn’t know Glimmer and Bow were together, but Glimmer was a good sport about it..most of the time….we don’t mention that one party). 

Glimmer knew the story, heck, everybody knew the story. A shouted confession that brought Adora back from the brink of death, a returned confession, and true love’s kiss that saved Etheria. Cinematic moment over, the scene then cuts to the heroes on the surface, saved in the nick of time by aforementioned kiss. Then She-ra walks out in all of her bright and dramatic glory and ends Horde Prime, forever.

Glimmer, and many viewers at home, took this moment in stride, there were better things to worry about than when Adora transformed. The scene cut was a good idea. In films, there are the kisses that stop hearts, the kisses that make people want to scream in joy, the kisses that mean everything….and then there are the kisses that start like that and then...keep going. The ones that continue long enough to invoke seat wriggles and side glances (No, I’m not watching porn, I promise!). Innocent minds had to be protected.

Now, here’s what really happened down in the Heart. “I love you too.” Catra’s eyes widened, embarrassed flush from her own confession drawing back a bit as the words settled in. That’s when the red in her cheeks came back in full force, despite the aggressive red, Catra’s smile was gentle, overflowing with a calm sort of happiness that can only be described as coming home.

Finally, Catra was at home, with Adora, Adora who had always been her home. Adora who gazed at Catra with the same expression on her face. Adora who closed her eyes and leaned up into Catra. When their lips met, they glowed (literally, but also figuratively) from the love they had always shared. 

Catra hummed into Adora, adding to the already strong vibrations emanating from her chest. A funny thing happened then. Adora glowed again and magic enveloped her until Adora had become three feet taller and much more muscular. While Catra was strong, holding the upper body of a giant for longer than a few minutes was a challenge even for her. She-ra was gently laid fully onto the ground, lips still locked with Catra. 

Now much more powerful and conveniently not on the edge of death, Adora/She-ra easily pulled Catra on top of her and Catra followed willingly, pressing into Adora harder, fangs digging into the warrior’s lips ever so softly causing She-ra to release sounds no one had heard before. (If a couple were reminiscent of times Catra had jumped onto She-ra before, it...was probably not coincidence, in retrospect.)

One of Adora’s hands lay on Catra’s head, the larger fingers brushing against twitching ears. The other rested on Catra’s lower back, holding the girl as close as possible as their lips slid against each other. 

What felt like hours but was only minutes later, the bites and pulls and desperate noises started to transform back into soft kisses and gentle caresses and whispered “I love yous.”

Only after that did She-ra rise in all of her beautiful glory to vanquish Horde Prime and bring peace to Etheria. 

In conclusion, the editors made a good call when they showed fire and dramatic posing instead of….well, other very hot things happening elsewhere. Also, Catra might have a She-ra kink, as evidenced by the continued making out instead of a more predictable hiss. (Catra found it very lucky that Adora seemed to have a Catra kink, and would try most things for her new girlfriend). These facts are not known to Glimmer, or anyone really. 

(Does Catra talk to Glimmer more and consider her a friend? Less begrudgingly as the days go by, but this was one topic Glimmer never asked about and Catra was not going to offer this information willingly.) 

Due to the whole narrowly avoiding destruction by an intergalactic conqueror thing, people were a little bit more adverse to starting any large scale conflicts. As a result, hearing Adora shout “For the Honor of Grayskull” was becoming less of an occurrence. 

Unfortunately, this led to Glimmer teleporting directly into Adora’s room after hearing the signature shout in a panic, thinking her friend must be in grave danger to summon She-ra after all this time. 

Instead of danger, Glimmer was faced with Catra, obviously naked under the sheet held against her chest and face flaming red and She-ra, sat on her knees and looking anywhere but at Glimmer as her face contorted into attempted casualness. Glimmer shot the couple an unimpressed look and teleported away. Catra facepalmed. 

Glimmer has now been made aware of a few of those behind the scenes facts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was probably the most relaxed style of writing I've tried yet so I hope the comedic aspects come out the way I wanted them to. Please feel free to give me constructive criticism, I did not read this over before posting so any advice to improve will be gladly taken.


End file.
